The way I loved you
by DeChocoHolic
Summary: Based on Taylor Swifts song, because of a mistake they broke up but can they get back with each other. Crap summary plz read :  OCC


Harry Potter does not belong to me...yes that includes Blaice

* * *

><p>I will never own Harry Potter cause if I did I would have made Draco and Hermione a couple as well as Luna and Blaise.<p>

_He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says, you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

He is the most amazing guy you will ever find, seriously, but having Molly Weasly as your mother would teach you how to treat ladies. I think Lavendor regrets dumping Ron now hell half of my friends wish they went out with the ever-so-romantic-quiddtch-star Ron Weasly.

He does everything for me and not in a weird overprotective way, but in the romantic gesture anyway he is the best and I feel happy...I think

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'  
>And kissin' in the rain<br>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name  
>You're so in love that you act insane<br>And that's the way I loved you  
>Breakin' down and comin' undone<br>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
>And I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you_

After he brought me home from the most romantic restaurants, I broke down crying he is not like you did not like you. I never fight with Ron ever...it's not the same I liked it when we screamed and fought all the time yes it is one of the reasons that led to our break up, but at least it had some passion in, this relationship is so boring I don't get any butterflies or nerves liked I did when I was with you.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
>And he calls exactly when he says he will<br>He's close to my mother  
>Talks business with my father<br>He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable  
>But I've been screamin' and fightin'<br>And kissin' in the rain  
>And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Ron has met my father dozens of times and very close with my dad hell they even talk about nargles while you on the other hand never once bothered to show for family outings to attempt to find a nargle instead you decided to go to Las Vegas with Drake and Theo. One thing I do miss about our relationship is how passionate and heated

the kisses but Ron's kisses are slow and sweet, which is okay I guess, but it's not the same.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>He can't see the smile I'm fakin'  
>And my heart's not breakin'<br>'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

You could always tell which smiles are fake and which ones are real, but with Ron he actually believes I am happy and 'in love' with him which I'm not since I still love you. My heart doesn't feel a single thing towards him apart from pity and confusion. My heart is breaking for you I miss everything: your smile, your touch the way you would say my name after we made love.

_And you were wild and crazy  
>Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated<br>Got away by some mistake and now  
>I'll be screamin' and fightin'<br>And kissin' in the rain  
>It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name<br>I'm so in love that I acted insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

Every time I was with you it was always crazy and wild like a magnet pulling us toward danger it was intoxicating, but since a stupid mistake on my part caused the 'relationship' to crash and burn slowly and painfully, but it didn't mean I never once stopped missing you and the way I loved you.

_Breakin' down and comin' undone  
>It's a roller-coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>And that's the way I loved you  
>I never knew I could feel that much<br>And that's the way I loved you_

It's my sixth month anniversary with Ron and tonight I am going to break up with him, his taken me to the place were our first date was which brings soft tears my eyes that Ron seems to notice "Luna are you okay...if you want we can go home" he asks smiling a sweet smile. Ron's a good person and I'm not going to like hurting him, but I have to, instead of replying I just walk on ahead.

We are sat in the centre of the room everyone is gazing at us, his wearing a neat tuxedo while I'm wearing a light silver knee length dress with a dark grey ribbon wrapped underneath my bust. We both say two different words with two different meanings, I say: "it's over" while you say:"marry me". My face has surprise written all over it while Ron's has hurt and betrayal.

I run outside and evapartingleaving a confused and heartbroken Ron inside and I appear outside your house. It's raining heavily while I continue to bang on the door to see your confused face, I take in your appearance bloody eyes with a stubble appearing around your chin before you can utter one word I pull you into a passionate kiss my arms are wrapped tightly around your neck afraid of letting go while your arms at dangling at your side it doesn't take long for you slip your tongue into my mouth and our tongues due for dominance

I have no idea how or what exactly happened next apart from I'm up against the door with my dress risen higher my silk thong long gone and your boxers are around your ankle before any waring what so ever your dick is inside me and it feels wonderful, amazing, fantastic, with each of you thrust gets harder and faster I feel like I am about to cum at any moment and as we both give in to our bliss your brown eyes met my blue ones "Luna...why are you here?" you mange to ask in that husky voice knowing full well that we are far from done. Instead of explaining anything I say six words which means the world to me "that's the way I love you"

* * *

><p>Hope you like :) xxx plz review<p> 


End file.
